clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lighthouse
The Lighthouse of the Club Penguin Island is a lighthouse located at the Beach, on the south west of the Club Penguin island. Once you enter, you will see the stage area. On the top of your screen, there is a flight of stairs leading to the Beacon. On the walls are pictures of maps, penguins, the Lighthouse, the Beach, Fluffy the Fish, and Rockhopper, the pirate penguin. Go up these stairs and your penguin will enter the second story of the Lighthouse, the Beacon. A shortcut for entering the Beacon is by clicking on the "To Top" sign near the top left corner of the screen. History Before the Lighthouse opened in September 2006, according to many sources such as the Penguin Times, penguins of Club Penguin managed to raise enough money to open the Lighthouse through the fund in The Penguin Times. This was called the Lighthouse Donation. Players who donated the set amount of 750 coins received a red and white striped shirt. The Lighthouse was opened in September 2006, it opened with a 3-day party. The free item was the Sailor's Cap. The night before it opened, workers worked for quite a few hours to fit in the light. The Penguin Band played to celebrate. Many moons before, the Lighthouse was just an empty room, but now, penguins have filled it up with Rockhopper's pictures and many various items, such as a steering wheel. You can have access to the Beacon by climbing up the stairs or just clicking on the 'TO TOP' sign. The Lighthouse is the tallest building in Club Penguin. In July 2010, there was an update to the Lighthouse, as it was given a Music Catalog from the Music Jam Parties. Since then, it is updated rarely with new musical instruments. Parties 2007 *During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007, the Lighthouse turned into a giant palm tree. *During the Halloween Party 2007, the Lighthouse was a movie theater with a film called "Night of the Living Sled" (a spoof of the classic "Night Of The Living Dead"). It was a silent, black-and-white film. Every time you go to the Lighthouse, the movie starts over so everyone can watch it. 2008 *During the Halloween Party 2008, the Lighthouse was yet again a movie theater showing the sequel of the aforementioned "Night of the Living Sled". The first installment was being shown in the lounge. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Lighthouse looked like it is made out of paper and the snowballs were replaced by paint balls if you threw one. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Lighthouse turned into the Wizard's Tower and looked like a wizard's place inside. *During the Water Party 2008, the Lighthouse was turned into a giant palm tree. *During the Music Jam 2008, the music changed, and turned to one of the famous stages. The whole Lighthouse was lighted purple. 2009 *During the Puffle Parties, the Lighthouse became an art show for the Yellow puffle theme. There was a puffle who painted your picture, a boy and girl actor, director, and sculptor, all yellow puffles. *During the April Fools Day 2009 there were boxes here doing different actions. *During the Music Jam 2009 the theme was live music and penguins were told to play their instruments. *During The Fair 2009 the outside was decorated but not the inside. *Before The Fair 2009, the decorations for the big event was stored inside the lighthouse as well as Rockhopper's ship, the Migrator. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the outside was colored Purple and Green, whilst on the inside you could watch Night Of The Living Sled 3. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there was a Concert For Change. This ended when the Holiday Party ended, not when Coins for Change ended. 2010 *During the Medieval Party 2010, the Lighthouse was a wizard tower. *During the Music Jam 2010, there was a stage in the middle of the Lighthouse where you could play instruments. *During the Holiday Party 2010, the lighthouse was filled with all the donated coins from Coins for Change. 2011 *At the Holiday Party 2011, fireworks were displayed at the end when the donation goal was reached for Coins For Change. 2012 *During Operation: Blackout the Lighthouse was decorated as a Hospital with a poster that says "THE HOSPITAL NEEDS YOU" a couch an info booth 2 silver beds and 3 chairs. 2013 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the Lighthouse was decorated as a Hospital with a poster that says "THE HOSPITAL NEEDS YOU" a couch an info booth 2 silver beds and 3 chairs, just like the design for Operation: Blackout. *During the Halloween Party 2013, you could watch all the Night of the Living Sled movies here. 2014 *During the Puffle Party 2014, the Lighthouse was turned into a Puffle Hospital. *During the Halloween Party 2014, it was decorated the same way as the Halloween Party 2013. 2015 *During the Puffle Party 2015, it was decorated the same way as the Puffle Party 2014. Pins *Life Ring pin *Rowboat Pin *Lollipop Pin *Watermelon Pin *Fireworks Pin *Carabiner Pin *Herbertech Logo Pin *Picnic Bundle Pin Gallery Map Icons LighthouseIcon.png|The Lighthouse as seen on the current map. Cartoon lightlouse.png|The Lighthouse seen on the old map. Exterior Lighthouse 2006 Exterior Post Opening.svg|The original exterior of the Lighthouse. Lighthouse 2012 Exterior.svg|The exterior since December 2012. 2006 Grandopening lighthouse.jpg|Grand Opening File:Lighthouse Before Stage.png|Before the stage was built. 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Lighthouse.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Lighthouse.JPG|Construction of the stage. Lighthouse during the Halloween Party 2007.png|Halloween Party 2007 2008 AprilFools08Lighthouse.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Lighthouse.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 Music Jam Lighthouse.PNG|Music Jam 2008 Halloween 2008 Lighthouse.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 2009 Lighthouse Puffle.jpg|Puffle Party 2009 Lhouse af.jpg|April Fools' Party 2009 MusicJam2009LighthouseConstruction.png|Music Jam 2009 construction Light-house-music-jam-2009.png|Music Jam 2009 Lighthouse09.png|Halloween Party 2009 Christmas Party 2009 Lighthouse.PNG|Holiday Party 2009 2010 PuffleParty2010ConstructionLighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2010 construction PuffleParty2010Lighthouse.PNG|Puffle Party 2010 Light aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2010 MedievalParty2010Lighthouse.png|Medieval Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Lighthouse.png|Music Jam 2010 HalloweenParty2010LighthouseClubPenguin.png|Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse Phase 1.png|Holiday Party 2010 (phase 1) Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse Phase 2.png|Holiday Party 2010 (phase 2) Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse Phase 3.png|Holiday Party 2010 (phase 3) Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse Phase 4.png|Holiday Party 2010 (phase 4) 2011 PuffleParty2011ConstructionLighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2011 construction PuffleParty2011Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2011 Light aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2011 MedievalParty2011Lighthouse.png|Medieval Party 2011 Light house3.9.PNG|Music Jam 2011 HalloweenParty2011And2012Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse Phase 1.png|Holiday Party 2011 (phase 1) Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse Phase 2.png|Holiday Party 2011 (phase 2) Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse Phase 3.png|Holiday Party 2011 (phase 3) Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse Phase 4.png|Holiday Party 2011 (phase 4) 2012 UnderwaterExpeditionLighthouse.png|Underwater Expedition PuffleParty2012ConstructionLighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction PuffleParty2012Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2012 Lighthouse M1.png|Medieval Party 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lighthouse.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam HalloweenParty2011And2012Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2012 Blackout Lighthouse.PNG|Operation: Blackout 2013 Puffle Party Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2013 Lighthouse At Marvel Party 2013.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Lighthousehalloween.png|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPuffleLighthouse.png|Operation: Puffle 2014 TheFair2014Lighthouse.png|The Fair 2014 PuffleParty2014Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2014 Halloween party 2014.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 Puffle Party 2015 Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2015 Names in other languages Trivia *There used to be music that switched after every party before August 2009. *In some PSA Missions (such as The Veggie Villain) you can click the drum and it will make different sounds, depending on where you click. *If you click the sign pointing upstairs saying "To Top" it brings you straight to the Beacon, instead of walking up the stairs. *During the Holiday Party 2011, when you threw a snowball in the lighthouse it would become a coin. *The stage in the Lighthouse was built on April 13, 2007. *During Operation: Blackout and Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the lighthouse looked like a Hospital. *During Operation: Blackout, there was a poster with a penguin pointed that read "THE HOSPITAL NEEDS YOU". This may be a reference to the famous "I WANT YOU FOR U.S. ARMY" poster. *Its swf name is light. *The music that formerly played in the room was first added during the Pirate Party 2007 on April 27, 2007, and stayed until Rockhopper's Arrival Party ended on April 28, 2008. **After which the music was changed to the main theme of the Camp Penguin 2007 for a short while. *In 2014, the music that instruments made when played changed slightly. *The music catalog was moved to the Lighthouse on July 19, 2010. See also *Beacon *Beach *Lighthouse Background *Lighthouse Catalog *Lighthouse Donation *Lighthouse Donation Shirt *Lighthouse pin References SWF *Lighthouse *The Lighthouse with no party Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Sea Category:Rooms Category:Lighthouse